


【天斗渡/白红】white and blank

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Transvestite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 剧场版魔界城之王世界线，just pwp女装白丝无插入情节一点点dirty talk这个世界线没那谁
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Shiramine Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【天斗渡/白红】white and blank

“把裙子掀起来吧。”

“嗯…好…”

红渡怯怯地把盖住了膝盖的裙装提了起来，见白峰天斗似笑非笑地看着他，心一横直接撩到了腰部，将裙下风光直接暴露给了天斗。

“…底下什么都没穿？”天斗笑了一声。“渡君比我想得还要大胆呢。”

“…是…是爸爸要教我怎样和女孩子相处…所以、才要穿上这种衣服，内裤、也因为说和袜子不配，被扒掉了…我真的不是…不是，天斗桑想的那样……”

天斗抚摸着坐在他腿上渡的腰，膝盖顶进了分开的纤细双腿。这双腿被带有银砂质粒的织物紧紧裹住，透过半透明的白色织物，依然能看到奶油般的雪肌在微微颤抖着。天斗将手盖在了渡的大腿上，触手是一股微妙的绷紧感，兼具牛奶的丝滑和砂糖的粗糙感。

“音也桑这么说的？穿着女装和白丝，可不是能和女孩子相处的正确途径啊……”

天斗的呼吸喷在了渡的颈侧和耳背上，他的手指抵住了腿根的蕾丝花边，被保养的极为整齐的指甲无意的剐蹭着，激起了渡的后脊的一片酥麻。

白峰天斗几乎是以神经质的苛刻态度修剪自己的指甲，这也让他的甲片形状极为完美，更被一层水晶色的甲油覆盖，看上去像是透明的宝石。华彩熠熠的指尖和冰冷的指腹蹭在了温软的股沟处，覆盖在毛丛下的男性象征已经忍不住抬起了头。

“对不起！对不起…”

渡惊慌失措地辩驳起来，脸上红晕密布，双眸湿得仿佛立刻要垂下泪来。

“比起穿这种老土的女装，你的反应才更能取悦女孩子呢。渡君，让我告诉你些，怎么样让女人更高兴的事情……”

天斗的余音仿佛要吹走小渡最后残存的一点理智，白色的裤装和绷着白丝的纤细美腿交叠着，比起眼前的男人，渡自己更能感受到丝袜光纤的磨砂质感，被若有似无的轻轻来回捋动，一阵阵酥麻刺痒像虫子一样爬了上来。

他揪紧了衣摆，可怜巴巴地望向天斗。但天斗没有如愿为他脱下这套奇怪的累赘，而是勾了勾袜边的蕾丝，直接贴着人造织物握住了他的性器，不紧不慢地为他手淫起来。

那根嫩嫩的肉棒摸上去非常光滑，被一层厚实的表皮覆盖，更加幼嫩的器官还不习惯被贴身的抚摸。天斗没有粗暴的拉开保护的皮肤，只是用手指搓弄着，就已经让跪坐在他腿上的少年忍不住摇摆起了腰，器官顶端吐出了清澈的前液。渡的毛发茂密，但摸上去非常轻软，很快就被渗出的黏液浸湿，乖乖的趴在了性器下，这样一来，他的整根性器就都被丝织品摩擦着，奇异的快感让他如痴如醉，眼球微微向后翻动。

“明白了么？女孩子喜欢变硬的，往外滴水的肉棒……就像这样的。不过，渡君，你的样子未免太激动了一些…”

“啊哈、天斗桑，对不起…”

“就好像已经习惯了，被别人这样玩弄，轻薄，精于此道的荡妇淫娃呢。”

天斗一边调侃着小渡，一边开始含住他的耳珠轻轻吮吸。

“…嗯呜…啊…我真的是……不要舔呀…第一次…”

太过沉迷耳鬓厮磨的快感，渡不情不愿地红着脸轻叫出来，天斗把沾满了淫汁的手指抬了起来，亮晶晶的黏丝还挂在那些优美的指尖上，渡闭上眼羞耻得不敢再看，却忽然觉得一股黏糊糊的咸腥味道弥漫在口里。

原来是天斗的手指占领了他的嘴唇，指尖叩了叩牙关，迫使他张开嘴，冰冷的指和小舌纠缠在一起。

“……咕……啧啧……啜……”

“喜欢么？”

天斗将他的嫩舌从口中牵出，双眼迷离的小渡吐着舌头，吞不下的涎水从口角滴落，打湿了裙摆。提起裙子的手臂摇摇欲坠，于是他被天斗更紧的圈进怀里。有些冰冷的温度，让渡稍稍恢复了一些理智，尽管隐隐约约地感觉这玩弄有些不对劲，但他无法反抗那美丽的手指反射的宝光。

“嗯…拜托……请天斗桑继续……指导我吧……”

于是天斗又握住了包裹着丝织品的肉棒，温柔的爱抚——不，或者说只是漫不经心地摆弄着。即便如此，渡还是浑身酥软，几乎撑不住自己，若不是天斗的另一只手搂着他的纤腰，早就已经崩溃的滑落到地上去了。

尽管渡在不断发出可爱的哀叫声，但在更为年长的俊美男子脸上，看不到一丝沉溺于情欲的迹象。尽管他的低语让人心醉神迷，但却十分冷静。

仿佛被他玩弄的少年【kiva】，只是个完美的人偶罢了。

即使这个少年拥有着吹弹可破的肌肤和纤细可人的外貌——以及极为单纯的心灵。

天斗故意拖长了声音，遗憾作态地说：“我一直很尊敬音也桑，但是从来没有想过，他唯一的独子这么放荡，就像好色的女人一样经不起挑逗……”

“呜…不是的，不是这样啊……”

“穿着裙子，和女孩子一样地扭着腰，下面流了那么多水。”

“请…哈啊…不要再说了……呃啊……要去了……”

已经濒临高潮的临界点，不顾矜持的小渡淫叫起来，天斗的指尖抵在了性器的头部上，尖锐的指甲在那根东西的小孔处钻了钻，最敏锐的地方自然受不了粗暴的刺激，他立刻射了出来，足足喷了四五下，整条丝袜沾满了射出的白浊。渡的身躯也虚软无力地跌进了天斗的怀里，和他仍在燃烧，不断起伏的身体相比，天斗几乎像一块冰一样，安静，稳定，呼吸丝毫不乱。他的眼神平得像已经凝结的某种矿石，带着一丝讥笑注视着小渡，不知为何，他那因为黢黑而边缘发蓝的瞳孔让小渡联想到了无机的毒物。

美丽而致命的剔透。

但在天斗将黏在手上的精液喂到他的口中时，他还是将那快乐的毒物满口咽下。

Fin.


End file.
